In Your Eyes
by Oh Generic
Summary: After getting her heart broken by Inuyasha, Kagome is going home. On the way, she comes across Bankotsu.. What shall happen? Kagome x Bankotsu
1. Chapter 1

**Rawr. HI. I haven't been here in forever and after.This thing is effing hmm.. cheesy? corny? dorky? rushed? annoying? Whatever.**

**Sorry if you think it sucks.**

**But I was bored. Thats all that counts, right xP**

**R&R and you will have my love **

* * *

"How could you?" I yelled.

"No... Please.."

His voice sounded pleading, and I _wanted _to forgive him.

I _wanted_ to run into his arms and cry with him.

But I wasn't going to do that. I did it too many times already.

"I trusted you, you bastard." My voice rose at every word.

I was affecting him. I could tell that each word I said was piercing through his heart.

"She kissed me! I don't love her!"

I was fed up with it.

"Stop lying!" I exclaimed. "I know you love Kikyou, not me. Go ahead, say it. I don't care."

He bowed his head in shame.

"I don--"

"Inuyasha." I warned.

He sighed. "Why can't you listen?"

"Listen?" I yelled. "You think I should listen to you 'Kagome please! I don't love Kikyou! I love you. She started kissing me and it ended up like this!' Just don't waste my time."

"Now tell me your TRUE feelings. I want to hear it all." I whispered.

"I.." he hesitated for a moment. "love... Kikyou."

My heart was shattered.

I had just believed that maybe, he was going to say. "I love YOU". But I was very wrong.

I could feel tears burning in my eyes.

"Okay, Inuyasha.. I understand.." I said quietly, letting my hair fall in my eyes to cover the tears.

"No.. Ka--"

"Sit." I muttered.

When he hit the ground, I ran.

My tears streamed down my cheeks more than they ever had.

Never had I ever been this sad. _(that rhymed... haha)_

I could see the village ahead of me, which meant the well was nearby as well.

_Almost there._

Once I reached that well, I could go home.

I could let all of my shitty memories fade away.

I pushed through the trees, and soon found myself in front of the well.

I looked around one last time before swinging my foot over the edge.

I was just about to jump in, but I was stopped when I saw something..

...no.. someone laying idle at the bottom.

I focused at it and gasped as it became more clear. _Bankotsu?_

**

* * *

****'tank joo for reading. now review or ehh.. something wierd will happen.**


	2. ahaha cool

**I read over chapter one and i realized that it sucked. alot. **

**that sucks.**

**I didn't have any ideas for this, so sorry if you want to poke your eyes out after reading this. **

**

* * *

**

Kagome remained motionless as she stared at Bankotsu's body wearily. Many thoughts raced through her mind, wondering why he was lying dormant in the Bone Eaters Well, of all places.

Was he hurt?

Her eyes scanned thoroughly over his limp body, but she failed to find anything out of the ordinary.

She realized that problems were to arise as long as he was in there, for from what she knew, there was no way she could get home as long as he was occupying the well.

She sighed and cast her gaze toward the woods, where Inuyasha was probably out searching for her. _He's going to come for me _she thought.

The last thing she wanted to do was encounter the hanyou, especially after what happened. But she knew she couldn't hide from him forever. He would search no matter how far she ventured, and if she went home he would bring her back. She had no chance of escaping him, she realized. No matter what the circumstances were. She was a helpless mortal, whilst he was an unyielding demon.

_How can I get Bankotsu out of the well? _Kagome thought. It would most definetly be a difficult task, risking the chance that he may wake up and kill her, or be too heavy for her to pull out.

She thought of her options for a moment, before moving closer to the well and setting her hands on it's sides.

She sighed lightly and gripped the vines that were tanged at the side of the well, carefully pulling herself down and in to it. Once she reached the bottom, she lightly grabbed onto Bankotsu's hands and pulled him up so he was leaned up against the walls. She froze when he stirred slightly, groaning and kicking his feet. She backed up against the wall opposite to him and stood still until his movement died down, and his body lay limp again.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she moved toward him once more. She latched her hands around his hips and pulled him up so he stood. Her hands slipped further up so they rested against his underarms, supporting his debilitated frame. She moved toward the vines, and using one hand she gripped them and pulled herself up.

She struggled drastically, trying to support the extra weight of the mercenary. Bankotsu was definetly unwieldily, atleast to her. Her body began to feel weak as she neared the top of the well, sweat dripping down her pale face. Just as her hands gripped the wood of the well, her world went black, and she fell the agonizing drop to the bottom of the well, landing with a thump.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes wearily, her head pounding. She blinked a couple of times to clear her blurred vision. 

She sat up painfully and examined her surroundings, clueless as to what happened. But then it came to her.

_BANKOTSU_

She glanced around her, only to see the mercenary lying unconciously next to her, she sighed.

It was hard to see anything around her, which confused her. She had discovered the mercenary in the morning hours. It shouldn't have been dark yet, should it?

She tilted her head up, expecting to see the sky, light or dark.

She froze. At that moment, her heart stopped. Above her head was not a sky, but a ceiling. A wooden ceiling. The ceiling of the well house.

And Bankotsu was with her.

_THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!_**

* * *

**

**okay, so you probably think it sucked, right? it did. o.o;;;**

**but er... review please n.n**

**if you do, you get a free cookie. you can't resist that, now can you?**


End file.
